Mobile Communication device manufacturers often enlist the services of content developers to develop software applications and other content for Mobile Communication devices developed by the manufacturers. This allows the manufacturer to concentrate on its core strength, device manufacturing, and allows others, whose core strength is content and/or application development to concentrate on developing content for the devices. Often, before the content is approved the devices must first be put in a special test or development mode in order for development and testing of the content and/or application on the devices.
For example, in the BREW environment, application developers cannot load files onto handsets until they have been “Brew test-enabled” (test-enabled). BREW is a software development system developed by Qualcomm, Inc. that helps content developers develop applications for mobile communication devices such as instant messaging applications, email applications, smart navigation, office applications, photo sharing applications, video, games, etc. Generally, CDMA mobile communication device manufacturers ship the mobile communication devices to content developers and the content developers ship the communication devices to Qualcomm, Inc. so that the mobile communication devices can be test-enabled. This can be a time consuming process.
Thus, in a conventional process, as illustrated in FIG. 1, communication device manufacturers 102 ship a communication device to content developers 100. When the device does arrive at content developer 100 it is generally not test-enabled. Content developers 100 then ship the devices to a third party, such as Qualcomm, Inc. in order to have the device test enabled. Shipping the mobile communication device can take a few days. When the device arrives back at content developer 100 after shipping it to the third party it is then generally test-enabled. The term “mobile communication device” will refer to mobile telephone handsets, personal digital assistants that are wirelessly enabled, or any other portable wirelessly enabled communication device.
In most cases, a mobile telecommunication device manufacturer 102 sends devices that are ready to ship to customers, i.e. devices that have come directly off of the production line. Such devices are generally not test enabled. This simplifies the process for manufacturers 102, because content developers 100 may request many communication devices. Further, many different content developers may simultaneously be developing content for the communication devices. This can lead to requests for many hundreds of each type of communication device that manufacturer 102 makes. It can be inconvenient for a manufacturer to disrupt their normal manufacturing process to test-enable this many devices before sending them to content developer 100.
For this reason, many manufacturers 102 simply ship production communication devices that are not test-enabled. Content developers 100, however, require test-enabled communication devices that can be used to develop new software (content) for the communication device.
As a result, content developers 100 then ship the communication device to a third party 104 that manages content development, for example, BREW application development is managed by Qualcomm Corporation. Third party 104 can test-enable the devices, e.g., by enabling a test-bit or other similar method, and then ship the communication device back to content developer 100. This process can take as long as 8 days and perhaps longer. The time delay can make it difficult for content developer 100 to meet development deadlines for the software that they develop. These deadlines can be critical for manufacturers, application and/or content developers, as well as carriers, since it can be important to get the software to market quickly to maximize any marketing advantage related to the additional content.
Not only can the problems discussed lead to long lead times for test-enabled communication devices, communication devices can also get lost in transit, for example, by the shipping company. The long lead times, and lost devices, can impact when devices with new content are available to consumers.